


the 'virgin' prince

by Marishiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Butlers, Cousin Incest, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Modern Royalty, Princes & Princesses, Rape, Rough Sex, boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishiro/pseuds/Marishiro
Summary: There were two kingdoms owned by two brothers, the first kingdom was renamed after their beloved queen; Natalia and it was ruled by the said queen's spouse, Louis. Together, they did not bore an offspring because Nathalia was barren. The queen later died of an unknown disease and the king was widowed, but he met a pretty peasant girl and married her. Through her, they both had a heir which they named "Kenneth". The other kingdom belonged to the two brothers' family which was now ruled by his younger brother, Xavier. He married the duke's youngest daughter, Meghan Willows. Their pure love resulted a young and beautiful prince they named "Timothy". The two kingdoms lived in peace, but the assassination of King Xavier and Queen Meghan changed modern history forever.Everyone was sacrificing themselves to protect the heir, Kenneth hid him from the public and refused proposals from anyone. The only people who could see him was his personal butler, him, and the servants. Thus the story of the virgin prince was born.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second AU for my original story, "tim." it's available to read on wattpad! Link below to understand the characters and the story better:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/120153179-%E3%80%8Etim-%E3%80%8Fmxb

**[ tim ]**

 

It was dark, yet I hear noise coming from outside. The maroon curtains prevented the sun's rays from entering my room, I hear my door creak open as I groan; still sleeping. "Good morning my prince." My butler, Aiden spoke as he tied the curtains and open the windows. "You need to get ready, the king is expecting you." I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I yawned. "What time is it, Aiden?" I asked him, as the butler laid down my clothes for today he replied: "It is 8:00AM, my prince. What would like for breakfast by the way?" Aiden assists me in taking off my clothes, I hummed teasingly. " _Hmm_... Maybe waffles with maple syrup." I said, smiling as I fell onto his chest. "I'm still tired." 

 

"Please, my prince. You have a lot to do today, you wouldn't want the king to get angry." Aiden replied, grunting as he pushes me away. "I told you not to call me that, didn't I tell you to call me 'Tim'?" I reminded, making a fuss. "I'm sorry, I was ordered by the queen to call you---." I cut him off, looking down. "My mother is dead, you don't need to follow what she has left behind." I told him, frowning. "I'm a simple person, you don't need to go _extra_."  Aiden slyly smiles, his dark brown eyes glints as his gentle hands help me wear my clothes. "Yes, my prince." He teased, I rolled my eyes and smirked at him. "My butler." I teased back. Later that morning, I had breakfast. Aiden ordered ask if the servants to leave all at once. The king, my cousin; Kenneth--- joined me at the table. We were never close, the aura between us was awkward. I ate quietly to leave quickly.  "How are you?" He asked, I gripped on my fork nervously as I replied: "I'm fine." Kenneth sighed, "your eighteen birthday is coming up soon. I might open the gates for once." He said.

 

"You're kidding right?" I told him, my eyes widened in shock. "Yes." He answered.

 

"You'll let me go out for once too?" I asked, praying he would say yes. Kenneth usually avoids these type of questions because he wouldn't want the others to see me. "... I'm not sure." He replied, putting down his glass cup. "I'll think about it." My face scowls, _seriously?_   Not even for my 18th birthday? "Please Ken!" I begged, my hands clasped together. "I want to experience the outside world, not just through pictures."

 

"I'm said I'm thinking about it..." He muttered, I raised my voice at him and he SNAPPED. "Tim! You are a prince! Behave like one!" I bit my lip in anger and stomped out of the room, Aiden followed me. "The king will surely get angry, Tim." He said, sighing in disappointment. "Well yeah, that's the bullshit he deserves." I scoffed, crossing my arms. "For half of my life, I am trapped inside this shitty castle."

 

"That is done to protect you," Aiden explained. "Your parents were murdered and the murderer was never caught. You are in danger, my prince." I faced him, tears falling down my cheeks. "I know," I said. "Everyone is trying there best to protect me, but they forget that I can do it too." The butler sighed, he put his hand on my shoulder. "I trust you, Timothy." He whispers, which made my heart flutter. "Shall I accompany you outside?"

 

"You're serious?" I asked, as I smiled. Aiden curtly nodded his head.

 

_"I am."_


	2. their little date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tim and his butler aiden goes out to the mall.

**[ tim ]**

 

Aiden nodded his head, "yes." He replied once more, "if it makes the prince happy." I grinned widely with a smile. "Oh thank you Aiden!" I exclaimed, hugging him. "We should leave when Ken is busy." Aiden nodded, winking. "Of course, my prince." I snarled, "II told you not to call me that." Aiden snickers, "I am truly sorry, Timothy." I smiled and hugged him again "I'm glad you understand me." I muttered. Later that evening, I wore my red beanie over my messy, black hair. I wore a black choker around my neck and a red, long-sleeved shirt with matching black jeans and black high-cut shoes. Aiden, on the other hand had his black hair slicked back. He wore a simple, white shirt and a gray tie, a pair if black jeans and loafers. "Are you ready, my prince?" He asked,as he drapes his black suit on his shoulders in a fashionable manner. "If we're going outside, you should refrain yourself from calling me "my prince". It'll be suspicious." I told him, putting my hand on my hip. "I'll call you Aiden and you call me Tim, sounds good?"

 

"Yes---- my--- I mean, Tim." Aiden corrected himself, "it's good." I replied. "Let's go out! The world is waiting for us!" Aiden smiled gently, "Yes; Tim."

 

Aiden distracted the guards as I stealthily sneak past them, I exited the castle and ran to the bridge where I would meet up with my butler. A few minutes later, he came up running towards my place. "Let's go to a mall." I suggested.

 

"As you wish." Aiden said, as we boarded into the royal car. He drove downtown, there were lots of people. Pretty lights decorated the street making it prettier, I dazzled at the malls. shops, restaurants, bars and almost everything! It was a cool experience, we drove to a mall and parked underground. Aiden assists me to get outside and the place was just beautiful, I ran to the nearest clothing store and checked out the hoodies they were selling. I showed Aiden a red, oversized hoodie and he smiles. "It fits you, it compliments your blue eyes." I blushed pink at his statement, so I ended up buying the hoodie. Next, I saw a nice pair of sneakers and bought them too, my butler just watched me enjoy shopping. "Is there something wrong my prince?" He asked, holding my back. "I'm hungry." I replied, "is there a restaurant we can eat at nearby?" 

 

"Yes, what type of cuisine would you like?" Aiden answers confidently, "there's Japanese, Filipino, Chinese and American dining. Which would you prefer, my prince?" I shrugged, I didn't know any of those besides American food. "Maybe fastfood?" I suggest, very much confused with what Aiden said.

 

"Fast food isn't allowed." refused Aiden, who shook his head. "It's not part of your diet." I pout, I always wanted to eat chicken nuggets. "Sorry Timothy, but it really is not part of your daily diet. You need vegetables and fruits."  Aiden apologizes again, bowing. "How about Japanese cuisine? Japanese people cook good noodles, or what they call--- ramen." 

 

"Okay then." I complied, the man grins as he brought me to a Japanese sushi bar. The host greeted us in Japanese and brought us to a table, "I don't know anything." I whisper shamefully. "It's okay, I shall order for you their finest dish." Aiden chuckles, flipping the menu open. A petite waitress walked by and asked our order, as usual, my butler has done better than me. I was amazed, so as the waitress. "Alright sir, your meal will arrive at about 30 minutes." She said, as she bowed and left the table. I noticed a lot of people looking at Aiden, especially the women who gushed at him. You got to admit though, he looked hot. With his tan-skin complimenting his shirt and gray tie, his black hair slicked back in a fancy manner, which matched with his brown eyes. His tall figure made him more attractive. "Why are you staring, Tim?" He asked, his head tilted to the side. "You look really handsome tonight." I answer, blushing. "Is that so? Thank you, I'm flattered." The butler said, smiling.

 

After eating the delicious Japanese food, the butler suggests we go watch a movie at a theater, I said yes as long as I get to choose the genre. "This one looks good." I told Aiden, pointing at the film's picture showing a young girl in a white wedding dress and a very tall male in a suit. "Are you sure? This one looks cliche." Aiden said, scowling at the film's picture. "I like romantic comedy." I replied, as I giggled softly. "Okay, as you wish." 

 

Aiden got us tickets to see the film and we watched the movie front row, I enjoyed it a lot while Aiden tried his best to keep his complaints within. I put my hand over his and held it gently. 


End file.
